Where I went
by Kay-xP-J14
Summary: Alfred has no memory of where he was. He's badly hurt but a stranger comes and saves him. Who is this stranger? Is this stranger, the voice he heard of the night of the escape?
1. Escaped

Alfred crawled on his bleeding, scratched up knees in the dark unknown forest. He was covered in his own blood from head to toe. He had no memory of what happened to him.

The only thing he could remember is a deep voice calling out to him, when he escaped the hell hole he's been in. He looked up and saw somebody in the far distance, who was calling out to him in the chilly fog.

"America~ Oh, America." The other called out to him. "You belong to me, da."

Was this the deep voice he heard earlier that night? Even before he could find out the answer that floated in his head... He fell to the cold ground. Passing out because of the blood lost that were due to his newly cut wounds.


	2. Who?

Alfred woke up in a panic. His head was pounding, he groaned while he sat up, no longer laying against the uncomforable bed that he was placed on. He looked around the unrecognizable dark room.

A loud knock came from the door. "C-Come in," he said, fearing of who was on the other side. The door opened, revealing a tall man with a white scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. Alfred looked at the man, something about him was familiar, but he didn't know what.

"How are you?" the tall man said.

Alfred scanned the man from head to toe. He wore a long brown coat, a long white scarf, shiny heavy brown boots, he had blazing purple eyes and platinum blond hair. "I-I ..."

"Whats wrong, da?" the tall man asked.

Alfred flinched when he heard, 'da'. _Why though? He asked himself. He had a sudden feeling that he was in danger. He quickly jumped out of the uncomfortable bed, hoping to run from this dreaded feeling. When he began to run something yanked him back to the bed, causing him to stumble._

Alfred looked at his foot, it had a rusty metal chain around it, the rusty metal was attached to the bed.

Alfred looked at the man, staring into those deep purple orbs. "Who the hell are you? Why am I chained? Why am I here? Why can't I remember anything?"Alfred yelled in pure terror.

"Isn't it obvious, little America?"the man said as he left, shutting the door behind him.

Alfred looked around the room once again. This time noticing cameras all watching him. "Let me out!" He shouted to them over and over again.


	3. Sorry Brother

Alfred leaned up against the wall, drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth. He couldn't move a single muscle, his head pounded from the inside. He still had no memory, no matter how much he tried, nothing. It was all gone.

He's been locked in the room for about 6 days now. Everyday, the tall man came in, who he still didn't know, forcing Alfred to take pills. Everyday he became weaker and weaker.

Russia was in a computer lab with his sister, Belarus. "Belarus, Do you have the project done yet?" he asked her while watching the American on a nearby television. Russia smiled, in his sick but sweet way, as he watch the American struggle.

Belarus curtly replied with a nod. She handed Russia a headband that started flash and light up in all different colors.

"Thank you, Belarus," Russia said as he got up from his chair. He started to walk out but he was interrupted by his sister.

"I'm sorry brother but ... Isn't this wrong?" She asked. She was some-what afraid of her brother. Looking to the ground she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, "I dont think this is right. Doing this to America." She was friends with America. For some reason he wasn't afraid of her, even after she broke down his front door many times, whenever she was looking for Russia.

Russia spun around to look at her. "What did you say, da?" He said angry, his face contorted in fury.

Belarus began to shake a bit. "Nothing," she said quickly, hoping she wouldn't meet Russia's pipe.

Russia smiled. "Good, I thought you said nothing." He turned around, "Now, you better be gone when I come back." He walked away, leaving Belarus alone.

Belarus knew that what she said was dangerous to say to someone like Russia, but she could always try. "Yes, brother," was all she said even though no one could hear her. She walked out of Russia's house and started towards the world meeting building.


	4. Out with the old, in with the new

Russia walked into the dark room. "Hello Amerika," He smiled creepily at the blonde.

America looked up at Russia as he greeted him. "Just let me go," he slightly mumbled.

"But where would you go, da? You still don't remember anything." He walked over to America so he was hovering over him.

"I remember enough to get out of here," America spat at the Russian as he glared at him.

"Like what, da?" Russia grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his face up to look at him.

"I-I...T-that..." Honestly America couldn't remember anything. His whole life had disappeared from his mind.  
"See, I was right. You don't remember anything. So what makes you think that you can get out of here?" Russia asked him while pulling the headband out of his pocket and quickly whipping it behind his back so the American couldn't see it.

America stuttered, "I-I."

"You what?" Russia smiled.

"Don't you think my family and friends will be looking for me?" He said, trying to change the subject.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that," Russia grabbed hold of America's hands, then he took the headband out from his back and put the headband acrossed America's eyes.

"W-What are you doing!?" America panicked, trying to move or get away, but he still barely could move due to the pills.

"Amerika, you must obey me," he commanded America while turning on the headband. The headband flashed different colors, it was warming up.  
"I-I won't," America said closing his eyes to protect them from the flashing lights.

"But... you will," Russia pushed a button on the headband. The headband flashed a bright purple color. "You will obey me, you will have a whole different life, you won't remember anything from your past, only replace them with new memories with me," Russia told America. It wasn't a statement, with Russia, it would be true.

"I-I WON"T ...I C-Can't..I Ca..." America's voice went dead. He had opened his eyes, not knowing what he just did to himself.

Russia knew what happened and smiled in his twisted manner and walked away from this. He had work he had to finish up.


	5. The meeting

Meanwhile

Canada stared at everyone while they all argued, screamed and fought with eachother. As usual France and England were fighting. "Get off me you, Wanker!" He yelled at France. "Im not such a thing! Stop calling me that. You black sheep!" France crossed his arms while turning away. "Im not the black sheep! I'v never been the back sheep! Don't call me that!" England spat out at France. "But it's true. England is the Black sheep! England's the Back sheep of Europe." France said out to everyone. But nobody was listening, they all had their own stuff going on. The Nordics were fighting as usual, the Baltices were waiting for Russia and talking to nobody because Russia wouldn't aprove, Chain was telling everyone of how young they acted, Canada was being ignored like every world meeting, but there was something different and all at once everyone noiticed it. They all stopped and looked at eachother. England finally stopped punching France and looked over to where America usualy sits. "Where's America? I haven't heard 'Im the hero' yet." Everyone Looked around and noiticed that he was gone. "Where's Russia?" All three Baltices said while looking at Russia's empty chair. England scratched his head, he pulled out his cell phone. "Im calling America. He probley slept in, as usual" He dailed and waited till he got the answering mechian (Spw). He hung up. "America isn't answering his phone, well I guess that git is still sleeping."'Was this another fight between America and Russia?, Maybe another cold war?, Did they finally Ally?' These whispers ran through the room. England sat down in his chair igoring everyone whispering to eachother. His brother is usualy late for the world meetings but this time he was hosting this world meeting. He is never late for a 'party'. At that moment the doors slammed open, Belarus walked through the doors. Everyone stopped their whispering and turned there heads to the doors, watching Belarus. "Alright" Belarus said, as everyone's eyes watched her. "I need your help." England scarft, "What? Do you need help with Marrying Russia? If so, he's not here at the moment" Belarus walked to England, she was only inches from him. "Thats not the important right now, Whats important is America." England's eyes widen. "What about America?" Belarus took a deep breath and singled everybody to sit down. Everyone calmly sits, keeping their eyes on Belarus. "Well ... How do I start? ... Russia kidnapped America several weeks ago. I can't believe none of you noticed." You could hear a whispering Canada say, "I did, I noticed several weeks ago but nobody would listen to me." Nobody even knowlaged that Canada spoke. England was shaocked, he quickly stood up. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN, RUSSIA TOOK HIM?" England went to panic mode, He tightly grabbed Belarus's arms. "WHAT IS THAT RUSSIAN BASTARD, DOING WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER?" England's eyes looked worried, he looked as if he as about to cry. Everyone continued to watch them in their seats in terror. Belarus was shocked, "H-he, he ... Russia is..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. England squeezed Belarus's arm tighter, leaving Bruise marks. "ANSWER ME!" Belarus flinch from the pain shooting up from her arms. She tried to push England away but he was stronger than her. "Russia is trying to take over America." She sofely said. "WHY?" England said while slaming Belarus into a wall, still gripping her. "The cold war, America being stronger than him, America being the world power." Belarus said after being slammed into the wall. She was in a great amout of pain. England let go of Belarus as he fell into his thoughts. "America..." He quietly said, as he put his hands on him head. Everyone started at eachother, exchanging looks to one to the other. "What will happen to him?" France looked up at Belarus. "Horrible things ... Russia is Brainwashing him ... He will have a new personaility...new memories that will replace the old memories...a whole new life."

England was lost in his thoughts. He couldn't hear Belarus talking anymore, he couldn't hear anything, only his thoughts. "America...America...He... He couldn't of been kidnapped. He just couldn't of." England couldn't believe what he heard. He was the one who was suppose to protect America. Even though, he wasn't in control of America anymore. He still felt like he was his protecter.


	6. New cold life

-The begining

The new found country ran quietly in the forest. Pitter ... Patter ... Pitter ... Patter ... went his feet. The blonde hair, blue eyed boy looked to the distance. He saw a man that had long blonde hair that went passed his shoulders, and had medium blue eyes. He was agruing with another man that the American just noiticed. The other man had Blonde hair just like his and embraled (spw) green eyes. The American tilled his head to the side. He never saw them before or anyone that looked like them before. He was always with his tribe, they had dark skin and dark hair but the men in front of him where different. They dressed differently and looked differently. America began to walk towards the men, so they could see him but he was abit cought off guard when he heard yelling from them.

"You Wanker! He's my little brother. He looks just like me!" England stood with a smirk on his face. "Can't you see the beatifulness the boy has from me? He's beatiful just like me!" France posed for england. ... England just watched the perve make a fool out of himself. "The boy belongs to me!"

America was alittle scared from the yelling. He quietly turned around, he began to run to his people. Once again a quiet Pitter ... Patter ... was maded. The boy looked behind himself to see if the men were following him, even though they hadn't seen him. America ran into a pair of legs, he fell to his butt. "Ack!" he said quietly, he looked up to see another man. He was dressed in all white. The man picked up America. "Hello, da! My name is Russia" Russia smiled and hugged the American. "Im your big brother" America was alittle confussed. "A big b-brother?'' He questioned. He never had a big brother before. Russia smiled sweetly. "Yes" Russia hugged the American tighter. America liked the feeling he was getting. He hugged Russia back. "Big Brother." He said.

On that day on Russia took care of the American. As his older brother.

-Teen years

America just wanted to be free, Russia had no part in controling his country, anymore. He was now old enough to run his country. America loved his older brother, but it was time to be on his own. America peeked out from the wall, he watched the Russian Country pace back and forth, looking at the paper he was given. He mumbled softly to himself. America couldn't hear him but he knew it wasn't good. "America!" Russia yelled, he was furious. America slightly shaked as Russia yelled out. American than step out from his hiding place. "Y-yes Russia." America said as he looked at Russia. "Why? Why would you do this to me?" Russia yelled this to the smaller American. "I-I ..." America cleared his throut. "I just want to be Free, to be my own country" The next thing he knew it, he was on the floor. Russia lost it, he punched the little blue eyed boy, as hard as he could. America put his hand on his head, he felt warm blood running down his face. He looked up at Russia with a tear in his eye. This is the first time Russia ever hit him. Russia's face went from total anger to a loving smile. "Well ... Little America. You will lose this war then you won't ever leave me again." Russia than pointed to the door. "Now leave, I will see you on the battlefield." Russia then walked away. America was alittle shock to watch Russia face expression change so quickly. He got up and left, he was heading to Frances house.

-The revolutionary war

Russia stared at his colony. Russia smirked while pulling out a gun, pointing it to America's head. The American was on the ground, bloody, weak, full of pain. He just lost the war against Russia. The only war that America planned on winning. America thought he was a stronge country but he wasn't compared to Russia. 'Somebody save me.' America thought in his head as he watched the sliver gun shin in the sun light. "You won't leave me again." Russia said in a rough voice. Russia then picked up the American. 'You won't ever try to leave me again." He now said this as a command. America weakly nodded his bloodly head. America's heart broke from just slightly agreeing but what else was he suppose to do? He was too weak to fight back or even move alittle. Russia had completely distroyed him. America closed his eyes, for the way back to the horrible place he called home, ... Russia.

-A few months later

Russia looked out the window and signed. Once again America was climbing out his window and was trying to run away again. America has tried to run away several time since the revolutionary war. He hated staying in Russia, he want to be somewhere else, anywhere really. Russia got up from his chair and ran to the backyard, grabbing America by the legs, making him fall down to the snowy ground. "America!" Russia yelled with great anger. America turned onto his back, facing the angry Russian, giving him an annoyed look. 'Your not leaving me!" Russia picked up America to his feet and started dragging him back to their house. "I'v had enough of you, pulling this." America didnt say a word. He just tried to get out of Russia's hold, then gave up once they were inside. Russia dropped him to the ground. "Go to your room! I'm busey here, later I'll talk with you" Russia began to walk away. America stood up, "Your to busey running too many counties!" America really didn't know where he was going with that, but for some reason he said it. Russia turned around at first glaring, then smiles. "Yes, Little America! Im running many countries. Including yours, da! So that means I own you. Now do what I say or you will regret it. Oh, you will certainly regret it" Russia walked away, going back to what he as doing. America had a shocked expression on his face, he stood there for awhile till he heard footstep comming back to the room. America quietly headed to his room.

-Now

America sat in his chair, reading some papers that Russia gave to him. He read them carefully. He looked up at his 'brother'. "So ... Are you sure about this?" Russia smiled and nodded to the new American. America straightened his new white winter jacket, he stood up to face Russia. "We can take them down, one at a time." He smiled evily. Its a smiled that Russia never seen before, he was alittle scared of the new personality that he made the American. But this will help him ... take over the world.

*Note: This is for betweem the Revolutionary war and now...in case you wanted to know what happened between Russia and America. ...America and Russia had a rocky relationship after the revolutionary war but they made up after a long time of healing. America doesn't mind of Russia being control of him, anymore. Him and Russia are the strongest countries in the world. He really didn't want anymore trouble. He gave up from wanting to be free.


	7. Saving America, maybe

The alarm went off in the Russian's office.

*Beep...Beep...Beep*

America walked in, he pushes the red off button. Russia was watching the small tv that was placed in front of him.

America stood beside him, to see what was going on. "Russia? Whats going on?"

Russia turned off the screen, "Nothing, da. Just seeing if the alarm works." The Russian stood up and moved to a table that had the world map placed on it. "So, America?"

Alfred looked Russia's way, "Yes? What is it?"

Russia grinned slightly while looking down at the map. "Where should we start off?"

America pointed to a small island in Europe, "England ... He can't protect the rest of Europe if we take him down first."

Russia then sat in his chair, "Alright ... We attack tomorrow" He rubbed his hands together and smiled evilly.

America nodded and walk off to continue on his work.

"How could you let this happen?" England whispered to Belarus as they entered Russia's huge home.

"England be quiet or Russia will know we're here." France whispered to England before Belarus could reply.

They were here to get America back, they needed to get America back before it was too late to bring his old memories back."Belarus? How much more time do we have?" England asked just above a whisper.

Belarus looked at her watch that had a timer counting down. "Just enough to get America out of here and fix him."

"I wanna know, how many minutes left. You git!"

She glanced at the watch, "Just alittle over seven hours"

England's heart sank as he hear the remaining time, Did he have enough time? Can he save his little brother that was taken away? Once they found America, How would he react? Will he fought to stay with Russia or will he come with England, without a fight?

"What happens if we don't get him in time?" France asked as they quietly walked around in the Russian home,

"He will stay with me forever, da!" A voice was heard behind them.


	8. Failing to save

The three looked at each other before looking back at Russia. All of their hearts pounded, they're faces were filled with terror. They all hoped to not run into Russia or even this early into the mission. Silence filled the room as Russia waited for one of them to speak.

England cleared his throat, he whispered. "Run, just run. Find America." Before the other two could disagree with the horrible idea, England started to run down the hall.

France whispered to Belarus. "Good luck, my friend." He began to run the other direction, going down a deep Abyss.

Russia roughly grabbed Belarus's shirt before she could run away from him. "Belarus, where are you going sweet-heart?" He said this with a calmly sweet tone but his actions and expressions said hatred and anger.

Belarus tried to pull her Brother away, "Russia, let me go!" She scream the top of her lungs as she felt strong arms wrap around her. She calmed down alittle, hoping to get the Russian's attention "Big Brother?"

The Russian smiled a creepy smile that was awfully familiar to himself, as he answered her back with a even tone. "Belarus?"

* * *

France ran down the dark abyss, not knowing what could or would happen to himself. All he knew was to look for America. Maybe an America that he was familiar with or an America that he didn't want to meet. He was scared of what he could face, but he knew that everything will be fine once the American was found. Belarus could fix everything and keep that Russian Bastard away from America for the rest of his dam life.

*Tap ... Tap. Tap.*

France stopped as he heard the tapping. 'Where was this coming from?' He questioned to himself. The sound sounded as if it came all directions. He look around himself, he couldn't see a Thing.

*Tap ... Tap. Tap*

Once again the tapping came to the dark hole. "Who's there?" France yelled out, hoping to get a response but instead he was pushed against the wall by a figure that he barely could see. France squinted as he tried to see the human like figure. A hand sung up to France, punching him. France let out a small grunt. A second time the hand was sung but France cot the hand that was owned to the unknown figure. France squinted once again, he saw a man with glasses. "Am-" A hand then reached to Frances throat, choking him, forcing him the cough out rapidly. France could feel the dizziness coming to him, he could feel the air getting colder, the world started to spin around him. "Stop this!" He managed to get out before closing his eyes and feeling numbness.

America smiled a gruesome smile that would of even scared Russia.


	9. No Where to hide

England ran in the dark. He couldn't see a thing, luckily he could see the corners so he didn't run into the wall. 'Am I running in circles? " England thought to himself. He stopped as he heard tapping.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

"France?" England whispered hoping it would be the Frenchman. He heard the tapping again. His heart raced, knowing it wasn't France. He once again began to move his feet. Faster and faster, he ran as the tapping went louder. 'Maybe, it's Russia' He thought, not hoping it to be America.

*Tap* *Tap* *Clunk*

England jumped from the clunk. Everything was silent. The freezing air was cold. England could feel goosebumps on his freezing skin. He could feel something run past him. He quickly turned to see if he could sight the thing. 'Nothing' he thought. He breathed in the chilly air with a sign. He knew who it was, he just didn't want to admit it. "Alfred?" He questioned the dark. He shook a little with fright.

A chuckle came to England. "Now. Now. You don't have to be scared." The voice said.

This was definitely America's voice but it was different. It was deeper then usually. It made him sound like an adult, actually. This scared England, he hated to hear America's real voice. He's only heard it a few times. That was during the Revolutionary War. England was too scared to run, he knew that he should of though. "I want you to come home."

"This is my home ... Mother Russia." In a creepy tone the American said. "Da." It was simple yet just so threatening.

England looked around himself. He couldn't see anything. Nothing around him. "Where are you hiding?" England quietly whispered to himself.

"Right here, da!" This was a different voice. Another voice that England couldn't bare to hear.

England flinch as he heard the second voice. An arm went around the English man, making England unable to move. He struggled to get out of the hold.

"No where to run" The American said as he walked up to England.

"No where to hide." The Russian whispered into England's ear.

He shivered as the whisper reach his ear. He knew he was doomed.


	10. Running out of time

"Russia!" England tried to yell but more whispered from fear. "Let me go now! You git!"

"No, da." Russia said with striking smile as he pulled England down the dark unknown hall.

"What did you do to America? What did you do to my America!" The Brit said as tears filled his eyes. "Let him go and I'll ..." He thought for a moment. "I'll..."

Russia interrupted sharply. "I don't want anything of yours. You would be no use to me, England." Russia forced England into a dark small room. He slammed the metal door, leaving a boom sound into the icy air.

England fell to his knees. "What do you want then? What are you using America for?" England slowly stood to his feet. He watched Russia with angry eyes through the little bar window in the door.

"My own little game, da! I'll rule the world with the World power by my side." Russia grew a smirk a crossed his pale face. His purple eyes glowed with happiness in the darkness.

England could see the happiness and joy in the Russians expression. ... "R-rule the w-world?" England said with an uneven tone.

"Yes, da! You heard me." Russia's smile grew bigger before walking away to meet his new American.

England shivered before sitting on the ground. He wiped some of his tears before crying again.

"England?" A familiar accent called out from the dark corner of the room.

"F-France?" The Englishman asked, holding his tears back from falling. "Russia got you too?"

"America ... America did. He's the one that caught me." France stood up then walked over to England. He sat down beside England, wiping his tears off of his scared face. "England, please don't be scared."

England didn't realize it till now. He was scared. For himself, France and America. He even felt slightly scared for Belarus. "I-I'm sorry." He couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He cried once again but this time into the Frenchman's shirt.

France tightly hugged the crying other. He kept his tears to himself. He stroked the other's back to calm him down, even slightly. "Shhh..."

"This is my fault. I didn't protect him. I-"

France put a hand over England's mouth. Knowing that he could of ranted all night about it was his fault. "England, this isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"But we failed to save him in time."

"Not exactly. We still have time, right? Your timer didn't go off yet." France added.

"I guess your ri-" Right then and there the two hear a soft beep come from England's watch. More tears ran down England's face. "Times up." England managed to say with little mumbles. He took a hold of his watch, he squeezed it tightly before throwing the watch to the brick wall, smashing into tiny pieces. "Times up. It's over. There is no saving him."

**I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been so stuck on this story. I finally have an ending (maybe) and the next chapter started! I hope you enjoyed reading this!**


	11. Getting out and taking over

"There is no saving him." England repeated over and over again in the French man's arms trembling. His heart pounded faster and faster in fear. "America can't be saved. He'll be stuck like that commie, forever." England wiped some of his tears.

"England, please..." France said with a low voice. He hated to see the other like this... in fear. It was rare to see England like this, to actually be frightened by something.

*Tap* *Tap*

A small tapping came from the door. The imprisoned two became quickly quiet. They held their breath hoping it wasn't America or Russia. Seconds pasted but they felt like hours.

"France? England?" A soft females voice came to their ears.

France smiled slightly. "Belarus!" He said with enjoyment but made sure to stay quiet. He let go of England and went to the door.

"I'm glade you came back, love." England quietly said while he walked to the broken watch on the floor. Trying to hold himself back together before she noticed that he was crying.

"Good." She smiled. "I have a key to get you out. But first we need a plan. " She took out the key and began to unlock the door.

"That is?" France asked.

"I said we need a plan." She finally opened the door to let them out.

England picked up the broken up watch. He shoved the lose pieces into his pocket before heading out the door with the others. "To get America... Before something horrible happens."

The other two nodded with agreement.

~~~

Russia stood there, watching the American plan out their plans. He was writing something down on a world map. "So what do you have, da?"

"Well..." America thought for a moment. "We want more land, right? To have more control of Countries." He pointed to some of the northern Europe countires. "We need to watch out for them and-" He slide his finger to the Asian countries. "And them also." He smirked slightly. "We need to take down the most powerful countries first so China, England, and France. We already have two down and out of worry."

Russia nodded. Showing he was listening to the other.

"All we need now is a plan on how to take them out and some other countries too and the world is ours." America smiled with delight.


End file.
